Luna Story
by Eternityglacier
Summary: Celestia wants Luna to learn about friendship, but all is not what it seems... ONE-SHOT


Put in Description: Celestia wants Luna to learn about friendship, but all is not what it seems.

**A/N**

**This is based on the Luna Game series. Four more chapters will be put up, but it will exclude anything from Luna Game 1 (all it is is *spoiler*) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**This chapter is based on Luna Game 0.**

**End A/N**

Canterlot Castle...

Luna awoke in her room in the castle to the light of Celestia's sun beating down on her blanketed form. She groggily got out of bed, and trotted up to a mirror. "Hmm...I have not seen myself like this in a millenium." Luna told herself. She gave herself a smile, and left her room to go to the courtyard. She passed by guard after guard, each one saying hello to the tired princess. She made her way to a set of double doors, opened one, and stepped out into the courtyard.

"Hello sister." Celestia said. "It's good to see you back to your former self." Luna smiled to her sister.

"I'm happy to be back big sis!" Luna stated cheerfully. "I have to know, how much have things here changed?"

Celestia smiled. "Things around here...changed so much while you were gone. I just wish you were here to see them." Celestia started to tear a bit, but Luna ran up to her, and gave her a little sister hug. Celestia smiled at her compassion, which reminded her of something important.

"Luna, why don't you try making some friends over in Ponyville?" Celestia suggested, and Luna looked confused. "It will help them get to know you better and let the townsponies know you are just fine." Celestia gave a reassuring smile, and Luna nodded.

"Sure thing big sis!" she stated happily, and galloped to the door. Celestia looked on, and wondered.

'She is sure energetic for it being her first day back.' she thought.

Ponyville...

Luna arrived in the small, quiet village, happy to finally be free from the moon and her evil side, Nightmare Moon. Passing by numerous buildings, trees, and cottages, she hummed a tune she had come up with recently. As she trotted past the library, she passed by Twilight Sparkle, who was apparently looking for something. Luna went up to Twilight. "Hi Twilight! What'cha looking for?" she asked.

"Hey there princess!" Twilight replied. "I'm looking for my books. Apparently there was a hole in my saddlebag that made the books fall out. They had useful spells that I have yet to learn. They have to be around here somewhere." Twilight looked around, even retraced her steps, but came up empty hooved.

"Oh, okay. Maybe we can talk some other time?" she asked. Twilight nodded with a smile on her face. "Sure! See you later!" With that, Luna was on her merry way. She continued happily trotting down the Ponyville streets, passing by carts of various fruits and vegetables, two blank flank stallions with a rainbow mare, and passed a boutique that looked marvelously decorated.

"Oh hello there princess," Rarity said, startling Luna a bit. Luna then turned to Rarity, and grinned a bit.

"Hi Rarity!" Luna greeted. Rarity smiled back, but remembered what she was doing.

"Oh dear, I nearly forgot I was looking for emeralds for an important order for " Rarity stated.

"What will it look like?" Luna asked.

"I can't tell you right now, darling. I will show you when it is finished." Rarity responded. Luna looked down, but then nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I'll come back later then." Luna stated, and trotted off. Rarity went back to hunting for emeralds.

Luna walked past the Sugarcube Corner, and noticed something odd; a book on the ground.

"Hmm, what is this doing here?" Luna said to herself. She looked in all directions to see if anypony had dropped it. She sighed, and went back to the library to keep it safe.

Twilight was now looking everywhere for her books, when she saw Luna run up.

"Hi again Luna!" Twilight said. Luna took the book with her magic, and showed it to Twilight.

"I found this on the ground. I thought you might want to keep it-" She was cut off by Twilight gasping.

"This is one of the books I was looking for!" Twilight said with a happy expression. Luna let Twilight take it with her magic, and put it in her new saddlebag. "Okay, now that is one down, one more to go." Twilight continued searching. Luna decided she wanted to help.

"Twilight, may I help you search for them?" she asked, and Twilight looked to her.

"If you want. But make sure you bring it here." Twilight stated. Luna agreed, and looked all around for the missing book.

2 hours of searching later...

Luna was about to give up. She spent the last two hours searching buildings, rooftops, under benches, everywhere. She turned to head back to Twilight, but noticed not one, but two books on the ground in front of her. She saw one was darker than the other, and the lighter one had a distinguishable cover. She shrugged, and picked up both with her levitation spell. She ran back to Twilight.

Twilight saw her coming. Luna ran up and gave her the lighter book, and Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my gosh, thank you Luna! You found the second one! I owe it to you-" She noticed the darker book. "What book is that?"

Luna looked quizzically at it. "I don't really know, although it does sort of match my tone." she said. Twilight smiled, and remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that Pinkie Pie came to see me earlier. She said something about planning a party for you." Twilight stated, while Luna looked curiously.

"A party, for me? Why?" Luna asked.

"That's Pinkie for ya, always throwing parties, though it is probably for your safe return." Twilight said while beaming. Luna nodded, and headed off to find Pinkie.

She searched high, and searched low, low and high, high and low, until she finally spotted her at Fluttershy's cottage. She trotted up to her, but felt a strange sensation all throughout her body she couldn't explain. She continued to confront Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Pinkie! You wanted to see me about a party?" Luna asked happily, but feeling the sensation getting stronger.

"Hi Princess, I wanted to see you, because I thinking about throwing another party for you! You can never have too many parties!" Pinkie stated, bouncing with glee. Luna felt the sensation trying to overtake her. She tried to fight it as hard as she could.

"There will be streamers, cake hats, punch, presents, dancing, and so much more!" Pinkie continued. A voice echoed in Luna's head, and it felt like it was attempting to control her. She kept fighting her mental tug of war.

'Kill her...' the voice said in her head.

Luna retaliated mentally with a 'What?'

Pinkie continued aimlessly. "It's going to be so much fun!" Luna fell forward, still trying to fight whatever was trying to gain her very willpower.

'KILL HER NOW!' it exclaimed, making her cry out in agony. She fell on her side, losing hope of keeping control. Pinkie finally took notice of her distress.

"Princess, are you...feeling okay?" Pinkie asked, concerned. Luna got back up, gave Pinkie a glare of evil, and her horn lit up. A magic-bound sword formed, being held by her magic. Pinkie started to back away, but backed right into Sugarcube Corner. Unable to go anywhere, she whimpered, knowing this was the end. Luna slashed violently at Pinkie using the magic sword. Many cuts formed on Pinkie's body. The possessed Luna finished the job with one blow to the chest, slicing her diagonally.

Pinkie had one more thing to say. "B...but...why...?" she staggered out, before she closed her eyes one last time. Luna watched as Pinkie's top half slid off. She trotted away, laughing evilly.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this-**

**"THIS ISNT OVER!"**

**The author fell backwards, not expecting that to happen.**

**Yikes, well anyway, I hope you like this story, and Yes "A Brony's Dream come true" is still being worked on. Just consider this a side project.**

**And MagneticMind, criticism is welcome, but not in a way where it can cause stress on an author.**

**End A/N**


End file.
